Limitless
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: Tahun keenam Minhyun di Hogwarts harusnya berjalan mulus seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya namun tidak. Hidup Minhyun bagaikan diterjang angin topan ketika Hogwarts mengadakan Triwizard Tournament dan menjadi tuan rumah dalam ajang tersebut. Itu berarti dua sekolah terbesar di Eropa yaitu Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons akan hadir. [2HYUN/JREN/MINREN] [ONGNIEL] [DOUBLEB]


**LIMITLESS**

 **by**

 **ACHAN98**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun keenam Minhyun di Hogwarts harusnya berjalan mulus seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya namun tidak. Hidup Minhyun bagaikan diterjang angin topan ketika Hogwarts mengadakan Triwizard Tournament dan menjadi tuan rumah dalam ajang tersebut. Itu berarti dua sekolah terbesar di Eropa yaitu Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons akan hadir.

"Hai, Sayang. Kita bertemu lagi." JR from Durmstrang.

"Minhyun, Aku merindukanmu." Ren from Beauxbatons.

"Berani sekali kalian berdua mendekatiku setelah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan pada hidupku." Minhyun from Hogwarts

Tenang saja, kisah ini bukan tentang romansa cinta segitiga mereka tapi sesuatu yang lebih gelap dari itu.

Apa yang lebih gelap dari Cinta?

Kebencian.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan pada Rita Seeker jika kau adalah Keturunan dari Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Katakan saja padanya maka aku juga akan mengatakan pada seluruh dunia jika kau bukan putra kandung dari keluarga Hwang. Kau hanya anak miskin yang mereka pungut, Minhyun Slytherin."

"Ada sihir hitam menyelimuti Hogwarts."

"Itu karena kedatanganmu dan seluruh temanmu."

"Ini bahkan lebih gelap dari yang kami miliki."

"Apa maksudmu."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Sayang. Aku yakin kau juga bisa merasakannya."

"Aku merasakannya ketika pertamakali menginjak kaki disini."

"Dan kau tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

"Dan membuat seluruh penyihir tahu jika aku adalah keturunan Slytherin sedangkan aku berada di Asrama Gryffindor? Tidak, Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

 **Name : Junior Royal [JR]**

 **Age : 17th**

 **School : Durmstrang Institute**

 **Name : Hwang Minhyun**

 **Age : 17th**

 **School : Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Name : Ren Lestrange**

 **Age : 17th**

 **School : Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic**

 **Name : Ong Seongwoo**

 **Age : 17th**

 **School : Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Name : Kang Daniel**

 **Age : 16th**

 **School : Durmstrang Institute**

 ** **Name : Kim Bobby****

 ** **Age : 17th****

 ** **School : Hogwarts - Gryffindor****

 **Name : Kim Hanbin  
**

 **Age : 16th**

 **School : Hogwarts - Slytherin**

 ** **Name : Cai Xukun****

 ** **Age : 16th****

 ** **School : Hogwarts - Slytherin  
****

 ** ** **Name : Karry Wang******

 ** ** **Age : 16th******

 ** ** **School : Hogwarts - Hufflepuff******

 **Name : Bae Jinyoung**

 **Age : 15th**

 **Achool : Hogwarts - Gryffindor**

 **Headmaster/Headmistress :**

 **Suho Black - Headmaster of Hogwarts**

 **U-Know Yunho - Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute**

 **Sandara Delacroix - Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic**

 **Nggak semuanya jadi main cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku udah lamaaaaa pengen nulis Harry Potter AU dan setelah** **nonton Fantastic Beast 2 muncul bayangan liar tentang plot baru kkkkkk.**

 **Btw** **Aku ini tipe penyuka Villain (penjahat) loh and di HP aku suka Draco sdgkan di FB aku suka Gellert Grindelwald (makin suka pas di FB satu krn Collin Farrel, Jamie Bower plus Johnny Depp).**

 **Soalnya aku ngerasa kalau para Villain itu handsome, sexy and badass. Ughhh. Nggak tahan aku.**

 **Jangan tanya seberapa aku suka ama HP. Aku cinta matiiiiiiiii.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hope you like it and** **please** **dont be siders. Love yah.**  
.

.

.

.

Minhyun memandang kosong pemandangan berupa pepohonan yang Hogwarts Express lewati. Semakin dekat kereta yang membawanya ke Hogwarts semakin ingin rasanya ia kabur.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jinyoung memandang khawatir kakak sepupunya yang sejak dari stasiun hingga mau sampai ke Hogwarts dalam beberapa menit lagi masih saja tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Minhyun.

"Bohong."

Minhyun menghela nafas akan ucapan sepupu kecilnya.

"Tidak membutuhkan seorang Legilimens untuk tahu jika kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu." Jinyoung menatap intens sosok tampan didepannya. Terkadang ia iri dengan ketampanan Minhyun namun ia juga sadar jika ia tidak kalah tampan dari Minhyun.

"Aku yang seorang Legilimens disini, Baejin."

Jinyoung memutar matanya ketika senyum penuh arogansi Minhyun tercetak jelas.

Minhyun tersneyum kecil dan mengacak rambut hitam sepupunya dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap kau tetap akan baik-baik saja ketika kita sudah sampai Hogwarts." Celetuk Seongwoo yang baru datang dan langsung duduk disamping Minhyun.

Minhyun menarik tangannya dari rambut Jinyoung dan bersandar dengan ekpresi letih, padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hyung, Aku dengar dari Ahjusshi kalau kau sebenarnya ingin melewati tahun keenammu di Ilvermorny?"

Seongwoo mendengus akan ucapan Jinyoung, ia lalu menatap remeh Minhyun. "Semenakutkan apa mereka hingga kau bertingkah seperti ini, Hwang Minhyun?"

"Jangan meremehkan ketakutanku, Ong Seongwoo. Tunggu sampai kau melihat mereka berdua dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."

Jinyoung menatap tidak mengerti kedua senior didepannya itu. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

.

.

Minhyun tengah asyik membaca buku tentang ramuan ketika seluruh murid langsung berlarian keluar untuk melihat kedatangan murid-murid dari dua sekolah terbesar lain di Eropa. Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons.

"Kau tidak mau melihat mereka, Hyung?" tanya Jinyoung yang sudah mau ditarik oleh salah satu sahabatnya.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Aku tetap akan melihat mereka saat makan malam."

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti lalu mengikuti temannya untuk melihat kedatangan murid-murid Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons.

Minhyun memijat pelipisnya setelah kepergian Jinyoung, Ia dengan segera berdiri dan kembali ke kamar asramanya. Sekarang ini Minhyun belum siap untuk merasa hancur. Mungkin nanti malam ia siap.

 _'Kau tidak bisa selamanya menghindar, Minhyun.'_ Sebuah suara dingin memasuki kepala Minhyun. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

Cai Xukun, Slytherin tahun kelima. Bocah Berengsek yang sayangnya memiliki darah yang sama dengan Minhyun.

 _'Diam kau.'_

.

.

"Hogwarts tahun ini bukan hanya milik kalian tetapi milik beberapa tamu istimewa kita." Suho menatap penuh kehangatan pada ratusan murid-muridnya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu jika Hogwarts ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah dari ajang kompetensi legendaris, Triwizard Turnament."

Para murid dari tahun pertama sampai ketiga saling memandang karena mereka tidak tahu Turnament apa yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah tampan mereka itu namun murid-murid yang sudah senior hanya tersenyum congkak.

"Triwizard Tournament adalah turnamen yang mengadu ketiga sekolah sihir terbesar yang ada di Eropa dalam rangkaian kontes sihir. Dalam satu sekolah, seorang murid akan dipilih untuk bertanding."

Suho menatap sekilas Xukun yang memandangnya remeh. Slytherin satu itu sepertinya sudah berniat untuk ikut.

"Jika kau terpilih kau akan bertanding sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian." Mata Suho memandang satu persatu murid-muridnya yang memiliki kamampuan yang hebat dalam sihir. "Kompetensi ini bukan untuk orang yang lemah."

Minhyun memandang jus labu didepannya dengan gugup.

"Kau mau ikut Turnamen ini Minhyun?" tanya Jisoo dengan lembut.

Minhyun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup?"

Sebelum Minhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo, Suho sudah lebih dulu menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewa dari Paris, Beauxbatons.

Seluruh murid laki-laki Hogwarts langsung menganga melihat betapa _cantik-cantiknya_ murid Beauxbatons.

"Bloody hell, dia lebih cantik dari yang ada di gambar-gambar."

"Bukan sembarang cantik tapi luar biasa cantik."

Minhyun tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang mereka bicarakan karena pasti hanya satu murid Beauxbatons yang mereka maksud.

 _Ren Lestrange._

Ren berjalan dengan begitu anggun dengan senyum yang begitu indah namun bagi Minhyun semua itu memuakan untuknya.

Seluruh murid Beauxbatons menari dengan anggun dan sukses membuat sebagian besar lelaki di Hogwarts terpesona dan _menggila_.

Ren Lestrange sudah jelas jika dia adalah Center dari seluruh murid Beauxbatons karena pada akhir tarian dia yang mengakhirinya dengan sempurna dan indah.

Tepuk tangan langsung menggema di Aula Besar, pelakunya tentu saja oleh murid-murid lelaki Hogwarts. Bukan hanya tepuk tangan tapi siulan tidak tahu diri juga terdengar.

"Suho Black." Sandara Delacroix tersenyum cantik pada Suho.

Suho mengambil tangan Sandara dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Bentuk rasa kagumnya pada sosok cantik didepannya. "Sandara."

Setelah mengecup punggung tangan Sandara, Suho kembali berdiri di podium dan mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk kembali tenang. "Sekarang mari kita sambut kedatangan kawan kita dari Utara. Durmstrang."

Pintu kembali terbuka dan kali ini muncul para murid lelaki dengan tubuh kekar membawa tongkat.

Kini para perempuan yang terpesona akan ketampanan murid-murid Durmstrang yang begitu gagah.

Tidak seperti kedatangan Beauxbatons yang anggun dan indah. Durmstrang datang dengan aksi gagah mereka.

"Aku dengar Durmstrang memiliki banyak sekali reputasi buruk." Bisik Jisoo pada Rose.

"Bukan hanya reputasi buruk tapi ku dengar juga kalau di Durmstrang setiap hari kau belajar tentang Ilmu Hitam."

"Lalu mengapa Kementrian Eropa masih membiarkan Durmstrang berjalan?" tanya Momo.

"Karena penyihir terkuat di Eropa bahkan di Dunia berasal dari sana." Bisik Seongwoo pada para siswi. Matanya memandang sekilas Minhyun. "Gellert Grindelwald."

Beberapa murid yang mendengar ucapan Seongwoo langsung bergidik takut. Gellert Grindelwald adalah Dark Lord pertama dalam Dunia Sihir dan sosok pertama yang membuat perang Dunia Sihir.

Tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi Aula Besar untuk kedua kalinya bersamaan dengan U-Know Yunho –sang kepala sekolah Durmstrang memeluk Suho dengan erat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Suho."

Suho membalas pelukan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai panutan itu dengan sama eratnya. Pelukan keduanya tidak sampai lima detik karena pintu Aula Besar terbuka dengan sangat keras.

 _Brakkkkk_.

Tiba-tiba muncul burung Phoenix yang amat besar. Phoenix itu berbeda dengan burung Phoenix biasanya. Jika biasanya burung Phoenix berwarna merah atau orange seperti api namun Phoenix ini berwarna biru. Lebih tepatnya kobaran api biru.

Sebagian besar murid yang ada di Aula Besar panik dan ketakutan akan burung Phoenix tersebut karena Phoenix itu terus menerus memutari Aula Besar.

Minhyun menatap ngeri Phoenix tersebut. Ia jelas tahu siapa pemiliki Phoenix ini dan kini tubuhnya berkeringat dingin membayangkan wajah pemiliki Phoenix.

Phoenix itu berhenti terbang dan mendarat didepan Minhyun. Mata sang Phoenix memandang tepat mata Minhyun.

"Pergilah." bisik Minhyun dengan lirih.

"Dia hanya merindukanmu dan kau malah mengusirnya, Kejam sekali."

Sebuah suara berasal dari pintu Aula Besar sukses membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Para murid langsung terkejut melihat ketampanan sosok tersebut. Bukan sembarang tampan tapi luar biasa tampan dan auranya. Sungguh menguarkan aura Darah murni dari yang termurni.

"Junior Royal." Panggil Yunho pada salah satu anak didiknya. "Kau terlambat."

Junior Royal –bisa dipanggil JR hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjentikan jarinya. Phoenix biru yang semula ada didepan Minhyun langsung terbang dan mendarat di pundak JR. Ketika mendarat sang Phoenix langsung berubah wujud menjadi lebih kecil.

"Kau terlalu merindukannya hingga kau meninggalkanku, Sapphire."

Sang Phoenix yang memiliki nama Sapphire mengeluarkan suara kecil dan menundukan kepalanya, tanda ia meminta maaf pada tuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga merindukannya." Mata hitam JR menatap sekilas Minhyun dan memberikan kedipan menggodanya namun Minhyun langsung membuang muka.

JR memandang sekitarnya dan tersenyum penuh arogansi. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya."

Suho hanya tersenyum paham lalu menyuruh JR untuk duduk di meja Slytherin.

"Junior Royal dari Clan Royal? Salah satu Clan Pureblood yang ada di Amerika?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia."

"Aku pikir dia ada di Ilvermorny. Bukankah semua Clan Royal bersekolah disana?"

"Hanya beberapa bulan sebelum dia dipindahkan ke Durmstrang. Katanya karena obsesinya pada Ilmu Hitam membuatnya dipindahkan ke Durmstrang."

"Setiap tahun ku dengar dia sering mendapatkan ancaman akan dikeluarkan dari Durmstrang tapi hingga saat ini dia masih di Durmstrang."

"Mengapa dia mau dikeluarkan?"

"Obsesinya pada Ilmu Hitam sangat gila."

"Bukankah itu malah membuatnya semakin sexy?" Momo memandang JR yang tengah berbicara dengan Xukun di meja Slytherin dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku suka pria badass." Kini Jisoo ikut-ikutan Momo.

"Dia juga tampan luar biasa."

"Dan Seeker terbaik di Dunia."

Jisoo menatap Rose dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dia seorang Seeker? Wow."

Jisung menggeleng mendengar percakapan para murid perempuan. Matanya lalu menatap JR sekilas. "Dia tampaknya akrab dengan Xukun."

"Xukun pernah tinggal di Amerika. Mungkin mereka kenal disana." Jawab Seongwoo.

Minhyun sendiri hanya diam dan memandang kosong makanan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

26 DESEMBER 2018 [HAPPY 15TH ANNIVERSARY TVXQ!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Masih permulaan guys** **jangan** **serius dulu wkwkwkwk and again please dont be siders. love yah.**


End file.
